The Lawyer And The Punk
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Dean Winchester is a lawyer going to work by train. Here he meets a 'kid' called Castiel who chats him up. Complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have rated this M because there will be porn. I dont know what it is about that. It just wants to be written.**_

_**Sorry about any spelling mistankes and wrongly placed apostrophes. Also, I have no clue about lawyers.**_

**Chapter 1**

Dean Winchester took the train to work every morning. He worked as a lawyer at Tucker and Sons, had been for almost nine years now. He had been hired straight out of law school and was very happy there. Lately he had noticed a young man on the train several times. He got on a stop later than Dean and got off at the same station. Funny thing was, no matter where on the train Dean stood the young man always seemed to get on exactly there. The only reason he had noticed him was because of his appearance.

On this particular Wednesday he wore black jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt. His shoes were purple Converse and he wore black eyeliner and black nailpolish, three strings of worry beads around his wrist. His hair was also black and spiky with bright blue streaks in. Dean surveyed him for a moment. He was good looking, that was certain, even if Dean didn't understand the need for a man to wear makeup. He was staring for so long the young man suddenly looked at him, probably having felt his gaze. Dean was mesmerized for a brief second, looking into blue, blue eyes. Then he came back to reality and quickly turned his eyes away, feeling embarrassed. When they got to their stop Dean made a quick escape and went to his offices where he spent most of the day in meetings.

The next day Dean went further along the platform to get on the train towards the front, hoping to escape the young man. He felt silly. He was a grown man. He was used to battling court cases and dealing with criminals. Or supposed criminals. And now he was doing his best not to run into a kid on the train.

His plan didn't work, though. True, the kid didn't get on at the front but Dean could see him now, walking along the coach towards him. He swallowed an oath and tried to hide behind a woman who was standing in front of him. The kid came into the corridor and spottet Dean immediately. He smiled and went to stand next to Dean, casually, without looking at him. Dean didn't know what to do, he didn't understand why he felt like this; like a teenager who didn't know how to act around his crush. The eyeliner and chipped nailpolish were still in place but the shoes had turned blue and the t-shirt now stated "The Ramones" across the front.

"Some hot weather we've been having", the kid suddenly said.

"What?", Dean said surprised at the fact the kid spoke to him and also the really trivial topic. And the weather hadn't been that hot. Average at best. He swore inside. Why was he even contemplating this obvious attempt at starting a conversation?

"The weather", the kid said. "S'been hot".

"Really?", Dean said feeling foolish.

"Yeah", the kid continued. *Why didn't he just shut up*, Dean thought.

"So you work in the city", the kid said, no obvious connection to the previous topic.

Dean wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"At Tucker and Sons", Dean said, not knowing why.

"The lawyers" the kid said.

Dean was surprised he knew them.

"Do the sons really work there?"

"Erm..", Dean said, surprised by the question.

"Mr. Tucker lived a hundred years ago. I think his sons used to work there but now..."

"Gotcha", said the kid.

"I work at the guitar shop", he continued. Dean had a questioning look on his face.

"The one next to the cinema….".

"Oh, right" Dean said. He definately knew where the cinema was.

They had come to their stop, Dean hoping they weren't gng in the same direction

Before they parted ways the kid gave Dean a long look. "Why don't you give me a call at the shop?", he said. "Maybe we can do something at the weekend. My name's Castiel".

Dean was utterly surprised by this suggestion. He had given no reason for the man, this 'Castiel', to think they might have something in common.

Castiel could see by Dean's expression the confusion he felt.

"Or maybe if you don't want to go out we can just stay in. You know...", he said with a half crooked smile. Dean just stared at him.

"See ya!", Castiel said and ran off smiling.

Dean was flabbergasted. The nerve! He certainly was _not _going to call. And he firmly believed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I advertised porn and I promise there will be naughty bits in the next chapter which is about halfway done. Stay tuned. :P**

**This is unbeta'ed.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

The next day on the train Cas found Dean again and said: "You never called me yesterday. I thought you wanted to do something." Dean looked at him. He was wearing tight red jeans and a Creedence Clearwater Revival t-shirt. Today the shoes were grey.

"What made you think that", he asked.

Cas raised one eyebrow. "Maybe because you were checking me out. Right here on the train".

Dean felt his cheeks flush. "I weren't!"

"Alright, Mr. Lawyer-man. You weren't", Cas said with a sarcastic tone turning his attention elsewhere.

After a moment's silence Dean asked curiously: "Do you often pick up strangers?"

"On the train or in general?", Cas asked.

"In general".

"Well...if I see someone nice I don't want to let him slip by".

That wasn't a yes or a no and Dean was none the wiser.

Another moment's silence.

"So do you want to do something or not", Cas asked sounding a little impatient.

Dean looked into his impossibly blue eyes and felt his cheeks burn hotter. His instincts told him to say no but he was very attracted to Cas and he felt an urge to get to know more about this young man who seemed to have no scrouples about propositioning strangers on the train. Or in general.

"Well, maybe we could go and have dinner at that new reataurant...", Dean began but stopped when Cas burst out laughing.

"Man, how old are you?" he asked still laughing.

"38", Dean said "How old are you?"

"I'm 22 and when I asked if you wanted to do something I didn't mean something old people do".

Dean felt a little hurt. He wasn't that old and going to restaurants weren't only done by old people. Was it? "Then what?", he said.

"My band's playing tonight at the Yellow Rooster, you should come", Cas said.

The Yellow Rooster? Dean had never heard of it. He wasn't surprised to hear Cas was in a band, though, he looked every inch the part.

"What kind of music do you play?", he asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Punk rock", Cas said. *Of course*, Dean thought. It really wasn't his kind of music. Nowadays the young people would walk around with their phones and play music in public and it was terrible music. It drove Dean out of his mind to have to...He stopped the thought right there. Was this a sign he really was old? Wasn't it old people who complained about the youth of today and how the country would go nowhere because they had no sense of responsibility? Suddenly he heard his own voice and it was saying: "Okay, I'll be there. What time?".

"At 10PM", Cas said.

At 10? PM? Dean was usually winding down and getting ready for bed at that time. And today was only Thursday. He had an important day at work tomorrow. But he had said he would be there and he wasn't going to let this kid label him as 'old'. He could probably go for about an hour.

They had reached their stop and went in opposite directions. Then Dean heard Cas shout to him: "Hey, what's your name?"

He turned around and called back: "Dean Winchester".

"Like the rifle", Cas said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Porn alert! This chapter has some strong language as well and it's rather long. Considering it was supposed to be just porn they sure do talk a lot. Enjoy! :P**_

_**Thanks for all the alertness!**_

_**Oh, and this is unbeta'ed.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Thursday evening Dean was getting reay to go to the Yellow Rooster. He had looked the place up online to find out where it was. He decided to take a taxi. It was easier and he didn't want to get lost in a part of town he didn't know. He had discarded his usual suit and tie and had instead put on some comfortable worn grey jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He had to look at the back of the closet to find some old sneakers he hadn't worn in ages and found his old leather jacket in the hall closet.

The Yellow Rooster turned out to be a small dingy place in the basement of a building. Dean entered the smoke-filled room and it took a while for his eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness. There was a pool table in a corner and a few table and chairs spread out on the floor. The stage was at the back; a small plinth where a drum kit had already been set up. The bar itself was long and lined with people, drunk and semi-drunk. Dean didn't know what to do with himself but just then he heard a voice right in his ear: "Looking good Mr. Lawyer-man".

He spun round to see Cas standing so close to him their noses almost bumped together. Cas smiled and his eyes were mischievious, still framed with black eyeliner. He was in all black this evening and yet another pair of shoes had been taken out for a walk. They were black with a pink stripe around the top of the sole where it became canvas. Around his right wrist he had some leather bangles and a couple of worry beads, blue and purple. Dean wondered what it was about the shoes. They were all Converse but he had never known a man to have so many different pairs of shoes. Before he could ask Cas said: "Found it alright?"

"Yeah", Dean said.

"Bet it's not somewhere you normally come".

"No, not really", Dean had to admit with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you", Cas said, then grabbed Dean around the wrist, pulled him up to the bar and ordered two beers".

"Weren't you going to play?", Dean asked.

"In a minute. There's no rush", Cas said sliding up to Dean and rubbing his groin slightly against his hip. Dean could feel him through the clothing. Cas seemed not to be missing anything in that area, quite the opposite, actually, and Dean's heart started to race faster as he thought about what Cas had suggested the day before. Would he be able to go through with it?

Cas smiled at him and placed a hand on his back, rubbing gently. "Don't worry, People have been able to take it before", he said.

"Take it?", Dean said but he knew exactly what Cas was talking about. He was just so surprised he did it so candidly.

Cas leaned in close. "Why do you insist on pretending you don't know what I'm talking about", he asked.

Dean cleared his throat. "Errm...I don't ... pretend anything. I'm just not used to people so blatantly talking about...errr.."

"The size of their cock?", Cas helped him.

"Yeah... that...", Dean managed.

Cas' hand slid down to cub Dean's ass making him jump a little. He wasn't used to being groped in public. Considering what kind of place this was he didn't know if it was risky or not..

Cas' lips parted in a slow and enticing smile. "I hope you're not going to be so obstinate later", he said. "I have to go on stage now. Wait here after the set and I'll come and get you".

Then he was off leaving Dean's head buzzing at the sudden loss of his body heat. Later? Wait here? He had to go home and get some sleep before tomorrow. But it was too late to protest.

The music wasn't actually bad. There were some melodic qualities to the songs, which mostly hinted at drugs and sex and broken hearts. The front of the stage were lined with young women sending hot looks to the band members. Cas played lead guitar on a black Jazzmaster and there was a singer with bright green hair, a drummer with a blond mohawk and a bass player and rythm guitarist that were a little non-descript compared to the others. They played for about 30 minutes to a crowd of about 40 people who seemed to be fans. When the set was over people started to disperse, some leaving, probably to drink somewhere else.

Dean waited about 15 minutes then Cas came out with his guitar in a bag on his back and said "Let's go", walking quickly towards the door. Dean half ran after him. He really needed to get home but he could still feel the phantom touch of Cas' groin and he had the feeling that if he said no now he wouldn't get a third chance. Cas didn't seem like the kind of person who kept trying for what he had been denied more than once.

They walked for about ten minutes, not talking, Cas walking with long strides like he was in a hurry. Then he suddenly turned right into a back alley that opened up to a large square edged with tall buildings. One of them was an old house in grey and yellow brickwork that had a door in the gable end. It was about 5 floors high and in the middle on the 4th floor there was a small arched window, two rectangular windows on either side that looked like they might be part of the attic. The roof was steepled but the top had been cut off so it was flat and there were three chimneys. It turned out Cas lived behind the small windows.

They took the stairs up, Dean happy that he had put some time in at the gym lately. It was a nice size flat, one room only, but it could certainly do with some renovation. In the corner far off to the right were Cas' collection of shoes. Dean counted about seven pairs, all in different colours. A bit further along the wall, placed between the two windows were a mattress lying on the floor. Dean's stomach flipped at the sight. In the middle of the room was a sofa that Cas said he had gotten from his sister when she bought her new one and couldn't stand to look at Cas' derelict one anymore. There was a small table next to it with a coffee mug on it and some papers that looked to be songs in progress. By the small kitchenette was a table and three chairs that looked like they'd been found in a skip. Two of them were blue, the other green and the table was white. Cas had bought them for next to nothing and had painted them himself.

Cas put his guitar down in the far left corner.

Dean had expected some sort of small-talk but Cas walked over to him, slid his jacket over his shoulder, put his left arm around his waist and pulled him in close. He put his right hand on Dean's neck going in for a kiss. "Mmm..", Dean said, surprised, but he quickly relaxed. Cas was a fantastic kisser, his tongue snaking its way into Deans mouth, licking against his tongue and sliding acrosss his lips, their groins rubbing against eachother.

Dean was in a world of his own, where there was only him and Cas. And their kiss. He put his arms around Cas' waist then slid his hands down on his ass, squeezing a little, making Cas moan against his mouth. Dean felt himself grow hard, Cas smiling against his mouth as he felt it too.

They started to undress eachother trying not to break the kiss, But when Cas' jeans went to the floor Dean just _had_ to look. His cock was thicker than any Dean had seen before and he started to get nervous.

Then Cas steered Dean over to the mattress, kneeling down on it, making Dean stand beside it. He grabbed on to Dean's hard cock and started stroaking it slowly. Dean let out a sigh at the touch. Cas was looking at him the whole time, then he started licking the underside of the shaft from the root to the tip, eyes still glued to Dean's who couldn't get himself to look away, even though it was almost too intimate for his liking. Cas then covered the whole cock with his mouth, sucking gently, making Dean moan with pleasure.

Cas used his right hand to stimulate the base of Dean's cock while sucking and licking the rest, swirling his tongue around the head then taking the whole of it into his mouth. Dean was getting more aroused and Cas was also moaning, partly because of Dean's noises and partly because he was enjoying himself.

After a while he dragged Dean down on the mattress and they kissed deeply. Dean still hadn't touched Cas but now he had the chance. He took a hold of Cas' cock that was standing straight into the air and got a whelp as reply. They started kissing up and down each other's bodies exploring every inch. Dean was stroking Cas who shoved his grattitude by moaning louder and kissing Dean harder. Then he suddenly broke away.

He reached over to the bedside table and took out a condom, some lube and two long, white silk cords. Dean stared at the cords. Then Cas grabbed hold of his left hand and tied a cord around his wrist. Dean wondered where he was going to tie the other end since the mattress was on the floor. Then he saw him reach the other end up to a metal eye that was screwed into the wall. He started to feel a sweat break. Cas was obviously experienced in this. How often did he tie up people up here? After tying the other cord as well Cas looked at Dean with a bemused look. "You're being very good about this", he said. Dean felt his throat go dry. "It's that lawyer personality of yours. We must try to squash it. It's most unbecoming".

"Would you rather I begged for mercy?", Dean said trying to sound like he was in control.

"Yes, I rather would", Cas said matter of fact. Then he took the condom out of the foil and slid it over his cock making Dean's stomach do a turn and his own cock twitch at the sight. Then he sat between Dean's legs and lubed up.

When saw the nervous expression on his face he said: "Like I said. Don't worry. Other people have taken it before". Dean didn't find that reassuring and Cas continued: "But now that I think about it they did squirm when I entered". He gave a wide grin and Dean swallowed hard several times. "I'll use some extra lube just for you", Cas said.

He took an extra blob of lube on his fingers and spread it over his cock. Again, the motion of his fingers on himself made Dean twitch. He spread the remains around Dean's hole and the entrance using a finger. He picked up Dean's ass and placed it on his thighs, Dean's legs falling on either side of him. Then he lined up his cock against Dean's hole and pushed in slowly. Dean let out a gasp. It felt to be impossible. Cas waited until he had gotten used to the sensation. Then he pushed in a little further, Dean now letting out a moan. "God that hurts", he couldn't help saying. It did hurt but it wasn't an excrutiating pain. "Sorry", Cas said. "I'm trying to be as gentle as I can". Dean knew he was and he did his best not to say anything as Cas slowly pushed all the way in. Dean took a few deep breaths, Cas waiting for him to relax. "It will hurt a little at first", he said. "Are you ready?". Dean took another breath and nodded. "Mhmm..".

Cas started pulling out slowly, pushing back in before he was out completely. "It's all in the preparation", he said and then he pulled out completely. "What are you doing?", Dean cried. "It'll be easier the second time", Cas said. Dean highly doubted it. "You expect me to go through that again?", he asked. "You really want to torture me, don't you", he huffed. "Don't worry", Cas said. "It's a tried and tested method", he smirked. Again Dean couldn't help wondering just how many men Cas had had up here. But he had to admit that the second time Cas entered him wasn't as painful; almost as if he had been smoothed out and any creases causing Cas to catch were gone. This time Cas started to move more steady. Dean still felt like it could be an impossible task but as he relaxed he started to enjoy himself.

The feeling of being filled up was overwhelming and he was soon panting and groaning. "Yeah..", Cas whispered. "That's it. I told you it would be fine". "Aaaahh..", Dean answered, not having the breath in him for anything else. His arms strained against the cords and he wished he had a hand free to stroke himself. Almost as if Cas could read his mind he grabbed a hold of Dean's cock and started wanking him off in rythm to his thrusts. The sensation was heavenly for Dean. He was moaning louder and louder so close to the edge. Cas' head was tilted back and he was breatheing heavily and sighing up in the air. "God you feel so good", he said, stroaking Dean faster and faster. Then Dean couldn't hold on amymore and he gave a long cry and came all over his own stomach and Cas' hand. It was the most powerful orgasm he had had and it went on for some time, Dean making noises he had never heard come out of his mouth before. Cas came a few seconds later, thrusting hard and spasming as he spilled into Dean. "Aahhggh..", he spat out with a hiss, hips thrusting to spill himself completely. Then he pulled out and sat Dean on the mattress again. He pulled the condom off, took a few tissues from a box and cleaned Dean's stomach and then went to throw them out. Dean was lying still trying to catch his breath again. That was the most extreme sex he had ever had. Cas came back and sat down looking at Dean with a smile, still breathing heavily. "I guess I should untie you know", he said. "Mmm..", was the only thing Dean could say. Cas untied his wrists and Dean brought his arms down, heavy from the blood loss and the strain of holding on.

He stayed the night and only just managed to pull himself out of bed early enough that he could get a taxi home, shower and get ready for court. Cas had mumbled something when he tried to let him know he was leaving. They would have to catch up later, Dean thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright you shiny people**.** Here's another chapter. Again this has some strong language and hasn't been beta'ed.**

**Ignore the whiny Cas, he can't help himself.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Friday, Dean had a short court date in the morning. He had to take a taxi from his flat and managed to make it on time. He was sore after the night before and everytime he moved and could feel it he thought about Cas and what they had done. It made him smile and he had to do his best not to stand with a stupid grin right there in the courtroom. He didn't think the judge would appreciate that.

During lunch he called Cas at the guitar shop. Cas had told him he didn't have to be there until 10 so he must be there now but the person answering the phone "Really couldn't tell if Cas was there", "No, he didn't know where he might be". Dean gave the man his number and asked him to give Cas a message to call him.

Not really expecting that the man on the phone had enough presence of mind to remember to give Cas the message, Dean started writing up some notes for a case. He startled when his phone rang on the direct line. He answered by stating his name: "Dean Winchester." "Is this the Dean Winchester I fucked so delisciously last night?", the reply was. Dean felt a pang of joy in his stomach. "Cas", he said. "I wasn't sure I would hear from you."

"Yeah, Toby is not always on the same planet as the rest of us", Cas said, laughing.

"Never mind, you're here now", Dean said, forgetting that they weren't actually in the same room. Considering what Cas had just said about Toby, Cas couldn't stifle a laugh. "So what can I do you for?", he said.

Dean didn't know what to say. He really didn't have anything in mind; he just wanted to talk with Cas for a while. Then he decided: "I thought that we could get together again next week. Maybe Friday?", he said.

Cas hesitatet, then said "I don't know, man. I never do repeat performances."

Dean's heart fell. Repeat performances? So Dean had just been another fuck for him.

"It's nothing personal", Cas started to say. Dean wanted to shout "You have to. I must see you again", but thought the better of it. Instead he said: "Oh. Well, I just thought that maybe I could return the favour." Favour!

"Oh", Cas said, surprised. "That's new. Usually people just want my cock when they see how big it is and once they've had theirs they don't really care about anything else. Alright, Mr. Lawyer-man. You're on!"

"Yay", Dean wanted to say, but he didn't. "Why don't you give me a call on Friday on this line and we'll figure something out", Dean said, feeling like he was about to make a deal on a consultation.

"Won't I see you on the train?", Cas asked.

"I have to be in court all week and will go by taxi."

"Well, that's nice for some", Cas said; then they said goodbye, Cas promising to call the week after.

As Dean hung up the phone he felt bad. He was aware of the difference in their salaries. He could see from how and where Cas lived that he didn't earn a lot. The shoes and the guitar must have been an extravagance for him. He decided to buy some extra goodies at the delicatessen next week, just for Cas.

Dean had a busy week in court but as promised Cas called him on Friday and they agreed that he would come to Dean's flat in the evening. He arrived precisely on time (Dean was impressed) sporting tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt and red shoes. He was wearing an old leather jacket. The blue streaks in his hair were gone; now it was all black and Dean liked it immensely better. He couldn't help but to stare - he looked like a 50s movie star - and Cas laughed and said "You're not looking too bad yourself Lawyer-man", and gave Dean a surprise by kissing him deeply, tongue and all.

Then he took his jacket off and Dean put it in the closet. He took Cas to the kitchen where he had the food prepared. He wasn't sure Cas would eat anything since he seemed to be so against going to dinner, but he said that eating something at a friend's house was fine. He seemed to be hungry and appreciative of Dean's efforts and that made Dean happy.

He watched Cas as he ate. The t-shirt was close fitting and showed the slight frame of his body. He was thin but not skinny and he had nice toned arms. Dean was already getting in the mood but he was a little nervous. This time he had to take charge and he hoped he could live up to the task.

When they had eaten Dean showed Cas the rest of the flat and saved the bedroom for last. As soon as they entered Cas made a quick scan of the room then grabbed Dean and started to kiss him.

"Hold on", Dean managed to get out. "Could we take it a little slower?"

"Oh", Cas said surprised. "Sure, no problem. I submit to your power." The last part was said with a grin and he took a step back from Dean. Dean wanted to take his time. If this was to be his last time with Cas he was going to relish it.

He took a deep breath then stepped up to Cas and started kissing him slowly, their tongues snaking against each other. Dean then started kissing down Cas' throat, his hands going under his t-shirt, his hips pressing harder against the other man. His hands went to Cas' back and he ran them up and down his spine, making Cas breath a little faster. Then Dean pulled his t-shirt off and kissed his lips again. They carried on for a while, Dean stroking Cas' upper body. Then he unzipped his jeans and they were soon on the floor along with the shoes and socks. He had to ask him about those shoes.

Cas was not happy that he was the only one naked and he soon had Dean out of his own jeans and t-shirt. They went to lie on the bed and Dean had Cas relax and lie back while he kissed and licked down his body, one inch at a time. He took so long that Cas was beginning to whimper a little, already gone hard and starting to leak. "Dean, come on…", he said pleading, as Dean had reached his left knee.

"Oh, now you remember my name", Dean said with mock surprise.

"I know your name, man, this is unfair. I'm dying here."

Dean smiled and laughed to himself then he hauled himself up to Cas' face and said "Why do you have so many pairs of shoes?"

The question completely took Cas by surprise. "What? My shoes? I'm ready to burst here and you want to know about my shoes?"

"It's just something I've been pondering", Dean said.

"Why don't you ponder about fucking me? I mean, isn't that why I'm here?" He sounded impatient and Dean decided he had played with him enough. He found the lube and a condom and put them on the beside table. Then, as Cas thought he was finally going to get release, Dean crawled back down his body, Cas making exasperated sounds.

Dean grabbed his cock and started to suck it slowly. That made Cas moan instead and he was a little happier. Dean was working him with slow sucks and licks, swirling the head with his tongue and licking his balls. He never changed pace and after a while Cas started to complain again. "God, you're an ass", he said. "Is this some sort of punishment for last week?"

"No, I just wan't to take my time", Dean said. "You're very impatient."

"Well, when I get together with somebody for a fuck we actually fuck. We don't just tease."

"I'm not teasing", Dean said. "Well, then...", Cas said making a gesture with his hand.

Dean thought he might have dragged this out as far as he could and decided to move on. He put the condom on and spread some lube on top. Then he put some on his finger and started to prepare Cas. Cas being as turned on as he was moaned loudly when Dean's finger entered him. Soon Dean had two fingers inside him and he decided that before Cas would start to complain about the time he spent on this he should get on with it.

He wanted to be sure to make an impression on Cas. "Lie on your stomach", he told him.

"There is that bossy lawyer again", Cas complained, but he did as he was told. Dean spread his legs and kneeled between them. Then he grabbed Cas by the hips and hoisted him up on his lap, his cock falling between Dean's slightly spred thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?", Cas said with surprise. "I'm getting ready to fuck you", Dean said, thinking he should be as blatant as Cas. The language he used was very strong and Dean thought that if he wanted to get his attention he should match him. Slick with lube, he started to push into Cas who moaned loudly now he was finally getting what he wanted. Dean knew he probably wouldn't get the same reaction Cas had gotten from him. He wasn't small but he really couldn't compare with Cas.

"That's nice", Cas said, and Dean could hear he meant it. He slid all the way in and immediately started to thrust slowly, steadily. Cas moaned louder. "Oh, God, that's nice, mmm". It made Dean feel like he could satisfy him and he started thrusting a little quicker.

He went on for a while, one hand on Cas' hip to hold him there, the other starting to caress his back, his buttocks and down his thighs. That spurred Cas on even further and he was soon sighing and panting, moaning louder and louder. Dean started to feel quite the stud. He was so occupied with satisfying Cas that he didn't notice he was coming close to orgasm. He reached round and took a hold of Cas' cock that was hard and rubbing against his legs. Cas whimpered at the touch.

"Oh, Dean", he sighed. Right there Dean became aware of how close he was to coming. Cas saying his name like that. So unexpectedly. He started thrusting harder now, wanting Cas to make more noise, all the while stroking his cock firmly and quickly.

"Aaaarrrg...Dean", Cas shouted and came all over Deans legs and his hand. Hearing his own name again Dean couldn't hold on anymore and he spent himself with a few last ferocious thrusts, crying into the ceiling. Cas turned around and climbed down from his lap.

"Oh, my God. That was fantastic", he said brethlessly. "I didn't know lawyers were so good in bed."

"Well", Dean said, hardly able to speak himself." We do have a reputation of screwing people so I have about nine years of practice." Cas laughed loudly and grabbed Dean's wrist, pulling him down for a kiss.

After Dean had cleaned them up he sat on the bed with his legs pulled up against his stomach looping at Cas who was sprawled on the bed, completely unashamed, resting against the headboard, a goofy smile on his face. Dean looked at him and and knew he was in deeper than he tought. He might be falling in love with Cas. This strange young man with all the shoes, who played in a band and slept with too many random people.

"Have you never met anyone you would like to be in a relationship with?", he asked.

"Hmm...not really", he said. "I want to focus on my music. I don't want some needy boyfriend calling me all the time asking when I can see them."

"Yeah, I know what that's like", Dean said. "I have some pretty long days as well and it's not really compatible with a needy boyfriend. But some boyfriends aren't needy." He didn't know how to get on the subject.

"I suppose", was all Cas said.

They spent half the night talking, Dean trying to figure out how he could keep Cas in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright me lovelies. I've been drooling over this for most of the day. **

**Thanks for reading and commenting, you make me chuckle. :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

It had beeen more than a week since Dean has last seen Cas. He had thought about him every day and more than once he had picked up the phone to call the guitar shop but he couldn't think of what to say. Cas had left that Saturday morning to go to rehersal with his band and had said nothing about meeting up again. He had kissed Dean goodbye with a slow and deep kiss and had thanked him for a great night. After that goodbye Dean had taken a shower and had had to take care of business himself, while thinking of Cas.

It was Tuesday and every day Dean had looked for Cas on the train with no result. But this morning he was finally there. He looked tired and skinnier than usual. He was wearing the same purple shoes as the day this whole thing began. Dean went over to him and said: "You never did give me an answer."

"Dean!", Cas exclaimed, making Dean feel happy that he used his name instead of that annoying pet name.

"S'been a while", he said, looking at Dean with bright eyes. His hair now had bright red streaks in it.

"Well, I've been here every morning", Dean said.

"Oh, my schedule at work has changed. My band's been playing almost every night so my boss has made allowances for me."

"That's nice of him", Dean said.

"Well, he knows how to pamper his valued employees", Cas said with the kind of grin that made Dean wonder if his boss had a _specific_ reason to pamper Cas.

They had reached their stop but before Cas could run off Dean asked if he wanted to do something at the weekend and got a negative answer. Cas apologized, he thought Dean was a nice guy but he just didn't want to be tied down. "Sorry", he shrugged, then ran off. Dean was heartbroken and it was difficult for him to concentrate on his work.

On Thursday he didn't have much work to do and left the office early. He walked in the direction of the cinema knowing exactly what he would do. Well, he thought he knew. As soon as he stood looking at the guitar shop he was a little less sure. Maybe Cas would get mad at him and he would have blown his chance. He took a mental grip on himself, went up to the door and opened it. It was a nice shop. It had brown hardwood floors and a counter at the front to the left. On the walls hung everything you would and could need to play the guitar. Dean saw rows of picks in different colours, straps, and capos, and behind the counter the whole wall was filled with strings of different labels, packed in colourful packets. At the end of the counter there was a step up and that's where all the guitars hung. There were a few people browsing and Dean went up to have a closer look.

There were Western guitars in different sizes and some that looked to be folk guitars from another country. To the left was a glass wall and behind that was a room filled with electric guitars on the wall. Dean stopped in his tracks and stared. Inside the room, which was obviously a place to try out the different guitars, Cas was playing away with a younger boy.

Dean watched for a while and soon they were done. When Cas turned around and saw Dean he looked surprised, then his expression changed to be one of wanting to scold Dean. Dean looked away feeling this was one of his worst ideas in a long time.

Cas came out with the young boy and Dean heard him say "I think you'll be very happy with this guitar, Simon." "Me too", the boy said. "Thanks for jamming with me, Cas." They went to put the guitar in a bag and while Cas dealt with Simon, Dean driftet to the back of the store. He was beginning to get a stomach ache. A moment later he heard Cas' voice behind him say:

"Dean Winchester, what are you doing here? No don't tell me. You want to buy a guitar." That had been Dean's plan but coming out of Cas' mouth he could hear how ridiculous it sounded.

"Erm, well, that was my plan", he stated simply. He looked at Cas whose face had an expression of "what am I going to do with you?" and felt himself shrink a little.

Cas looked over his shoulder to check if anybody was watching, then he went up to Dean, grabbed him by the arms and kissed him hard and greedily. It was over quickly and left Dean a little breathless. "Don't think this means anything", Cas said. Since Dean couldn't make any sense of it, he thought, he really couldn't think that it would.

Cas turned around and went into sales mode.

"What kind of guitar did you have in mind?", he asked.

"Erm.." Dean said again. "What would you recommend?". They went through the whole charade of 'person comes in to buy a guitar; sales person helps find the right one', and Dean left the shop with a guitar on his back, a small amp in a box, a combined tuner/metronome, some different picks, and a spare set of strings. Not to mention "The Amazing Chord Finder". He was slightly confused and dizzy. He didn't understand why Cas had kissed him and he hadn't had a chance to ask. He spent the evening thinking and thinking, taking the guitar out and looking at it. It was a Stratocaster. A sexy cherry red colour. Cas had a love of Fenders and so Dean had decided to get one. He tried it on; it was quite heavy. Then he felt completely lost because how do you play a guitar when you don't know how to play? Maybe Cas could teach him. It would give him a little extra money and Dean could spend time with him and make him see they had something in common.

Friday afternoon he called the shop and asked Cas about his idea. He hesitated a little, obviously torn between the money and his desire not to get attached to Dean. He asked for time to think and Monday morning on the train he told Dean he would do it. "But", he warned "There willl be no kissing, no sex and no asking me about my plans for the weekend". Dean agreed. He had to if he wanted to keep seeing Cas.

The next few weeks they met every Monday evening. It was the only day Cas could be sure he wasn't doing anything else. Dean always made sure he had some deliscious food in the house.

"So, what's the story behind the shoes?", Dean asked one rainy evening when they were sitting at the table eating pasta. Cas had just filled his mouth and looked at Dean while he was chewing. Contemplating.

"There's no story", he finally said. "I like Converse."

"Like you like Fenders?", Dean asked.

Cas' face lit up in a smile. "Exactly!", he said.

"Did you buy them all at once? They all look fairly new", Dean said. "They must've been expensive."

Cas had finished eating and put his fork down. "Some of them were presents", he said. "Are we going to play or not?".

And with that the discussion had been closed.

* * *

><p>One Friday night a couple of weeks later Dean decided to go and see Cas' band play. He had told Dean they had another gig at the Yellow Rooster and since Dean had been there before he decided to go. He put on some jeans and a black t-shirt and found his leather jacket.<p>

The gig was great but Dean didn't quite make it for the first song. There were some new songs and now that he knew a little about playing music he enjoyed it so much more. Afterwards, he decided to stay and wait for Cas; he wanted to tell him how great it had been. He saw him come out now steering straight towards a tall skinny guy who was incredibly good looking. Dean froze as he saw Cas give him a pat on the behind. It looked like Cas had made plans already. Dean's heart broke a little. He watched them cozy up to each other, Tall Guy grabbing Cas' hand. Before he knew it, he had closed the gap between them and batted the hand away saying "Get your hands off him!"

"What the hell?", Cas exclaimed, surprised. "Dean what the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend", Tall Guy said with a French accent. "I'm only here for a week, I'm not getting involved in any domestic spats", he said and made to leave.

"Wait", Cas said. "He's not my boyfriend", but Tall Guy was already gone. Cas turned to Dean with angry eyes. "I can't believe you did that", he said, anger barely contained. Then he turned round and left. Dean ran after him onto the street.

"I'm sorry Cas, I just couldn't help myself. When I saw you two...".

"You don't own me", Cas yelled.

"I know and I _really_ am sorry", Dean tried again all the time running after Cas as he was hurrying home with long angry strides.

* * *

><p>Dean was taking it all in at once. The feel of Cas' body pressed down against his own, his arms under his back, hands holding on to his shoulders, Cas' stomach rubbing against his cock, his breath against his neck, and his voice in his ear going "Ah...Ah...Ah..." every time he fucked into Dean. The rhythm had been steady for a while but as Cas was getting closer he started going faster and harder. Now it was Dean's turn to go "Ah...Ah...Ah..." They came simultaneously, Cas giving a loud cry against Dean's neck. Afterwards they didn't talk but fell asleep without touching each other.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the next morning. Cas' right hand had an angry grip in Dean's hair and even his grunts sounded angry. Dean was trying to soothe his anger by giving a blow job but it didn't sound like it was working.<p>

Afterwards, Cas said: "Look, Dean. You turning up like that last night was totally unacceptable..." but before he could continue, Dean said: "I know and I'm really sorry. But Cas. I just really like you and I want us to be more than just guitar buddies."

"It's not gonna happen", Cas said without sugar coating it. "I've told you I don't want to get tied down. And considering last night I think we should stop seeing each other all together."

Dean stared at him. He couldn't belive it. He loved Cas. He knew that for sure now. "But...", he tried, but Cas cut him off: "It's for the best, Dean. I can't give you what you want and you deserve someone who will love you and anticipate you walking through the door at the end of the day. That's not me."

Dean turned his back to him so he wouldn't see the tears filling his eyes. He got dressed quickly and as he was leaving he said: "What about the train?"

"Oh, I'm moving in with the band in a house on the other side of town. We won't run into each other on the train."

Dean nodded and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about Cas, he's really a nice guy and maybe this chapter will explain and make you understand him better. This was close to being the last chapter but I suddenly had a flash of inspiration *kapow* (or something), waved my Wand of Goddess and changed circumstances. Goddess powers are awesome!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

Dean's world had crashed around him. He spent most of the weekend in bed and on Monday he called in sick. Everything that had happened in the last couple of months kept going through his head. During some moments he blamed himself. If he hadn't been staring that day, Cas would never have made contact with him and he would have been spared all this pain. But then he told himself it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help who he fell in love with and maybe Cas was the crazy one for not even giving them a chance. On Wednesday he was back at work and he put all his energy into it in an attempt to forget.

Sometimes, on the train he thought he saw Cas, but when he looked again he wasn't there. It was just his mind playing tricks on him, he thought. He had stopped playing the guitar. He had put everything way back in the hallway closet where he wouldn't see it. One day when he was buying new shoes he saw a pair of green Converse that Cas didn't have. It was the shop's last pair in Cas' size and Dean bought them out of spite, just so Cas wouldn't get the chance. They also went in the back of the closet.

One evening, when he was going home, he once again thought he saw Cas on the train. When he took a second look he saw that it really was him. He was leaning against the glass particion in the middle of the carriage in the little entry area, head leaned back against the glass, looking straight at Dean, smiling hesitantly. He looked like he always did, black eyeliner, spiky hair, t-shirt and jeans. The shoes were light blue. Dean looked at him, unsure what to do, but then he thought that Cas had decided they shouldn't be friends so he wouldn't do anything. He looked away and soon got off, quickly walking the rest of the way home.

Two days later when he was going into his office building, a young man handing out flyers came up to him and shoved one in his hand. It was a flyer announcing a gig with Cas' band in two days. Dean threw it in the bin when he got to his office.

A week later he received a brown envelope in the mail. It was thick and it puzzled him because he wasn't expecting anything. When he opened it he found three packs of guitar strings. There was a note that read: "I've tried these new strings and thought you might like them. Cas." It made Dean angry. He was just beginning to get his life back together and then Cas pulled a stunt like this. The strings went in the back of the closet.

Two weeks later he received a phone call on his direct line at work: "Dean Winchester."

"The shoes were given to me by a guy who wanted to keep me around. He knew I liked them and thought that I would stay if he kept buying them for me."

Silence.

"Dean?"

"I'm here."

Deep sigh.

"He wasn't a nice guy. As soon as I tried to break it off he got violent and when the guilt trip kicked in he bought me shoes."

The wall that Dean had been building around himself started to fall down. He felt so sorry for Cas. "How did you get rid of him?"

"One day I got so fed up I punched him. Hard. More than once. Then I moved here. That's why I don't want to get into a relationship. I don't want to have to live up to another person's expectations. And when you showed up at the Rooster that night being all possesive, it just brought it all back."

"I understand", Dean said. "But I'm not that guy. I don't have unrealistic expectations. I just want to know that you're not out doing God knows who, because I love you and ..."

"Don't say that word", Cas interrupted.

"What? Love?", Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's creepy."

Dean smiled. "Okay, fine", he said. "I _care_ about you." He could almost hear Cas rolling his eyes.

"Why are you calling me, anyway?", Dean asked.

"Well...you didn't react to the flyer or the strings so.."

"The flyer? _You_ asked him to give it to me?"

"Yeah...well...I didn't know how to get to talking to you after you ignored me on the train so I thought you might come to the gig and, um, you know."

"Cas, you're the one who didn't want to be friends anymore." Dean could feel he was getting angry.

"I know, I know. Look, can't a guy change his mind?"

Dean cooled down a little. "Are you saying you missed me?"

Cas let out a deep sigh. "I don't know. _Maybe._ Don't think it means something."

Dean smiled. "Okay, I won't", he said lightly. "Will you come and visit me? On Saturday?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Dean was beside himself the rest of the week. He almost couldn't believe what had happened and he had to tell himself more than once that he shouldn't get too deeply involved because he might just as easily have his heart broken again.<p>

When Saturday came around he was as giddy as a kid and decided to take the guitar out of its storage. He saw the shoes but decided to leave them in there. He put on a thin powder blue sweater and some beige cargoes.

Cas arrived looking great. He was wearing the striped t-shirt he wore that day, jeans and black shoes. His hair had returned to all black. He smiled tentatively when Dean opened the door, obviously just as nervous as Dean.

"Hi", he said, giving Dean a kiss on the cheek as he entered.

Dean took his coat and they went into the living room. Cas saw the guitar and asked if Dean had liked the strings he'd sent.

"Um, I actually haven't tried them", Dean confessed.

"Well, it looks like the ones you have on could do with a change. Let me do it."

Dean watched as Cas skillfully changed the strings. He'd tried it once and it had been a bit tricky not to poke his eye out with the ends and getting them twisted the right way.

"How's your playing coming along?" Cas asked.

Dean explained he hadn't played since the last time they were together.

"Why not?" Cas asked, surprised.

"I only started playing because I wanted to get closer to you; to have something in common with you that we could share", Dean said.

Cas was quiet for a moment.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me", he said.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah. Guitars aren't cheap, man. If you were willing to spend a small fortune on a guitar and everything...I mean..."

Dean understood, and it made him happy that Cas felt that way.

"Yours were expensive as well, wasn't it?", Dean said. Did that guy give it to you?"

Cas pressed his lips together, eyes going wide, like he was about to be found out. Then he said: "Err..no. But that's a different story for another time."

Dean's curiosity was peaked. How many secrets did Cas have?

When Cas had changed the strings they had something to eat. Dean had bought some of Cas' favourite food and they talked about everything that had happened while they had been apart. Cas was quite happy living with his band mates. It was easierm getting together for rehersals but they'd had to make an agreement with their neighbours who weren't happy that they played late in the evening. And bringing people home was a bit of a pain too. Cas stopped, knowing he had said too much. He gave Dean a quick look. "Sorry", he said.

Dean had been stung, still, deep down he knew that Cas had been with other people. It just hurt to be told about it.

He cleared his throat and summoned the courage. "Cas, you know how I feel about you..."

"Don't." Cas said, visibly annoyed.

"I just wish you would give me a chance. I won't expect anything from you. You can come and go as you please and I won't ask any questions."

"Isn't that what we've been doing so far?" Cas asked.

"Yes but you've been sleeping with other people _while_ we've been doing it", Dean said.

"Lets not get into that", Cas said. "Can we please stop talking about this?"

Dean didn't want to push him away again so he dropped the subject.

A while later Cas said he had to leave. Dean had hoped he would stay but he didn't object.

When they came into the hallway, Dean grabbed Cas and started kissing him. Greedily, like Cas had kissed him that day at the guitar shop. Cas let out a surprised sound but didn't otherwise protest. After a bit of kissing, Dean pullled back and said "Don't move." He quickly went to his bedroom to get a condom, ran back to Cas and slammed him against the wall with another kiss. "Dean", Cas tried to protest. "No", Dean said, going for his zipper.

* * *

><p>Cas' legs were around Dean's waist, Dean holding him up with hardly any effort. Cas' arms had a firm grip around his neck and he was moaning loudly as Dean thrust into him, quickly and needily. If any of the neighbours happened to walk by they would be in no doubt of what was going on.<p>

Dean had been wanting this for so long. His body had been cut off from Cas, cold turkey, with no chance of getting used to it. Now he wanted compensation.

Afterwards, Cas, almost out of breath, said: "Well, that was a nice surprise Mr. Lawyer-Man.

Dean almost winced at the comeback of the annoying pet name.

"Well, it's been a while", he said simply.

Cas almost looked guilty. He was probably thinking about all the people he had been with in the time he had been away from Dean. He said: "Look, I have a busy week, but I'm free on Sunday...if you wanna do something."

"Sure", Dean said. He had said he wouldn't ask and so he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to all the bottom!Dean fans. I promise he will return. But the man has to do something to convince Cas. :P<strong>

**Thanks for reading, commenting and getting alert.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Dean was leaning back on the sofa, his eyes fixed on Cas' face that was tilted up a little. His mouth was slightly open and he was gasping heavily. He was stradling Dean and leaning back, his hands on Dean's knees. He was completely exposed, his cock standing up proudly, pointing at Dean. Dean once again marvelled at the way he exposed himself, completely unashamed. Then again, anyone who looked like Cas had nothing to be embarrased about.

Dean moved a hand away from Cas' hip and started stroking him. Cas let out a loud gasp at the touch and after a while he opened his eyes and locked them with Dean's. He moved his arms and held on to Dean's neck, while Dean was thrusting upwards faster and harder. Cas rocked his hips in rhythm and it wasn't long before he came all over Dean's stomach.

Afterwards, they relaxed on the sofa. It had been more intense than ever and Dean almost felt their connection was stronger, like they were bonding. He stroked Cas' cheek and the young man looked at him and smiled. That gave Dean the courage to once more bring up the forbidden subject. "Cas...", he started.

But Cas quickly interrupted him. "Dean, don't!"

Dean sighed. Then he said: "I just don't understand why you won't at least give it a chance."

Cas made an exasperated sound. Then, after a moment, he said: "Look, if I promise not to have sex with other people for a while will you drop it?"

Dean was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't a commitment but having known that Cas still had sex with strangers almost hurt more than being away from him had.

"How long a while?", he couldn't help asking.

"Don't push it!", Cas exclaimed. "You can take it or leave it."

"Then I'll take it", Dean said, grinning.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since they got back together and Dean had been happy. Cas would tell him when he had the time to see him and Dean made sure he was available. He never asked what he did when he wasn't with Dean, though he kind of knew. He had been rewarded with a couple of invitations to go see the band and had accepted. He and Cas were playing guitar again and Dean was quickly catching on. It was supposed to be practice but it almost always turned into sex. Cas had tried to tell Dean that he was there to teach him but Dean had quickly convinced him that a little stretching afterwards was good. And if class ended a little early he really didn't mind. Cas always gave in with a smile.<p>

Dean's recent favourite 'practice session' ended with him on all fours while Cas was leaning over him, licking his back and fucking him teasingly. It had been two weeks since they were last together. Completely unacceptable, Dean thought, and now Cas was tormenting him like this. He was fully inside Dean but he wasn't moving. Instead he leaned over Dean and kissed his neck, then he went down his back, leaving a wet trail from his tongue. He gave two short, quick thrusts, making Dean moan, but that was all he got. "Come on, Cas", he groaned.

"Yes it's not nice when people tease you, is it?", Cas said. "I mean, here you are, thinking you're about to get fucked and then the other person is just doing whatever else they feel like."

Dean got it immediately.

"I'm sorry about that time. I thought I wasn't going to see you again. I wanted to savour it", he said, defensively.

He could hear Cas huff out a smile. "Aww, poor you", he said with mock compassion. Then he finally started to thrust, deeply and slowly, and Dean let out a long moan. He had been dreaming about this every morning in the shower. And also several evenings. Cas sounded like he had been gagging for it as well because as soon as he started moving he began to sigh and groan, making all kinds of obscene noises. He reached around and grabbed Deans cock, stroking it quickly. He was moving faster now and he fucked Dean hard until he came under him, arms tired from the strain of pushing back against Cas.

* * *

><p>Cas still occasionally called Dean Mr. Lawyer-man and it annoyed Dean so much that he one day asked why he did that. It was three weeks after Cas had promised not to sleep with anybody else for a while.<p>

Cas went quiet. He had a strange look on his face.

"What is it?", Dean asked.

"Well...when I use your name I feel closer to you."

"That's not a bad thing", Dean said, surprised.

"It is for me!" Cas exclaimed, almost shouting.

"Cas?", Dean said, questioningly.

"Look, Dean, I've tried very hard not to get attached to you...I can't get attached!"

Dean didn't know what to say. He thought Cas had been completely cool and not bothered about it all but now he realized that Cas cared about him. His heart beat a little faster. He had to handle this the right way.

"Look, Cas. You know I love you; stop making that face; and I'm here for you and I'll wait. I won't pressure you and I won't expect anything from you."

Cas was quiet for a moment. Then he said: "I promise I won't sleep with other people from now on. I mean, at all."

That was all Dean needed to know. He smiled and kissed Cas and Cas kissed him back in a whole different way, Dean thought. Then he went to the closet and got out the shoes.

"I bought these a long time ago", he said and gave the box to Cas. "Maybe you would like to receive a pair from a nice guy."

Cas' face lit up when he saw the box. "You got me shoes?", he said, laughing a little.

"Well, strictly speaking I didn't get them for you. I just saw them and bought them."

Cas loved the shoes. He kissed Dean and dragged him off to the bedroom and instead of having sex they made love.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that last part might be a little too nauseating, lol.<strong>

**I'm having a hard time letting these two go. I'm thinking I might do a one shot follow up in the coming weeks if anybody's interested. And if I can come up with a good story. I still haven't told you how Cas got his guitar. :P**

**Thank you so much for reading, commenting and encouraging me.**

**If you enjoyed reading this stay tuned. I will have a surprise coming up for you this weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Dean was hovering in that place where you're not quite sleeping but still not quite awake. He felt something tickling him. He tried to wake up but he was so tired from the night before. He had been with Cas to see them play at a new bar that had opened. Cas' band had been chosen to play at the opening night and Cas had been very excited about it. They were starting to get more recognition around town now. Afterwards, he and Dean had had a few drinks and had slowdanced to a soppy old tune. Then they'd gone home and had had fantastic sex.

Now it was Saturday morning and Dean would like to sleep just a little longer. But the tickling was persistent. It ran up and down his torso, sometimes going to his sides where he was particularly ticklish. He jerked in half-sleep. Then he heard someone laugh quietly. It sounded a lot like Cas, he thought. He felt a soft stroke on his stomach. It felt nice. Then he felt something wet and warm that travelled from his stomach towards his groin. He moaned softly and opened his eyes a little. Cas was crouching beside him on the bed looking tired but awake. He was looking at Dean, then going down to lick just above the dark hairs on his stomach.

He laughed softly when Dean squirmed a little.

"Took you long enough to wake up", he said.

Dean smiled at him. "I'm tired", he said, but ruffled Cas' hair.

"So I guess you want me to stop so you can sleep?", Cas asked.

"No", Dean said slowly.

"Good", Cas said with a little smile.

He went back to kissing Dean all around his groin area.

Dean ruffled his hair again. He loved lazy mornings like this. Cas was usually awake early even though he'd been playing the night before. He had told Dean it was the adrenalin from the gig that was still in his body.

Cas took Dean's hard cock in his mouth and started to suck him slowly. Dean moaned softly again.

Cas licked him down like he was trying to clean him up.

"Oh, Yeah", Dean sighed

"Mmmmmm.", he heard Cas say.

Cas was going a little faster now and Dean couldn't help bucking up and meeting his mouth making Cas moan. They went on for a while, Cas' mouth engulfing Dean while he slowly fucked into him.

Then Cas let him go and found the lube. He quickly slicked up a finger and started to push inside Dean.

Dean moaned loudly and Cas added a second finger. While he was stroking in and out of Dean he reached up and kissed him slowly and deeply. He took his time getting Dean ready, then he kneeled between his legs and liftet them up a little. Dean was stroking himself as Cas slowly pushed inside him. Dean gave a groan. It wasn't as painful as the first time they'd been together. It was now a year later, and Dean had become somewhat used to having Cas inside him. But it was still a tight fit and he had a suspicion that Cas secretly enjoyed watching him in this kind of pain.

Cas pushed all the way in, then kissed Dean again before he started to move slowly. He put his hand on top of Dean's and they both stroked him in rhythm to Cas' thrusts as their tongues entwined. This was heavenly Dean had time to think before Cas suddenly started to thrust hard into him. It made Dean break the kiss and go "Ough!"

Cas, the brat, just smiled at him and pushed Dean's legs up higher. Dean was about to say something but then Cas hit just the right spot and instead Dean managed to say: "You're aaaah."

Dean had to let go of himself as Cas fucked him hard and quick. The slow morning sex had suddenly turned into a true who-gets-there-first marathon. Dean braced himself against the headboard. He did like slow mornings but this was a close second, maybe even a competition to it. Cas started to moan loudly. He closed his eyes and his mouth was open, short breaths escaping him. Yes, this might be even better than slow mornings, Dean thought. He started to stroke himself quickly and it wasn't long before he was groaning and panting, pleading for Cas to go harder, harder. Cas obeyed and they came only seconds apart, Cas falling on top of Dean, completely out of breath. Dean looked into the mirrors on the ceiling and smiled at his own reflection. It was Cas' idea they get them. Dean had been against the idea at first but he had to admit he did like looking at himself and seeing what Cas did to him.

They lay for a while snoozing, then Dean got up and took a shower. While he was making coffee he heard the water start to run in the shower and a moment later Cas came into the kitchen all naked and wet, leaving wet footprints on the floor.

"Haven't you heard of towels?", Dean asked with mock scolding.

"No. What are they?", Cas asked innocently.

Dean kissed him and said "Go and get dried up."

Cas didn't say anything but smirked at him and obediently went and found a towel. He came back wearing a pair of Dean's sweat pants. Dean guessed he had nothing on underneath. They were a size too big for him and hung so low Dean could glimpse the dark hairs on his stomach. He sighed slowly. Being with Cas made him happier than he'd ever thought possible. Cas was young and had some funny ideas sometimes, whereas Dean was the older settled man, but they worked great together and Cas had never expressed a desire to be with others in the time they'd been together. Dean had been worried at first. Cas had been single for quite a while and was used to going out to find new men every week. Would he be happy with Dean?

In the evenings, after they'd had sex, they'd talked about anything and everything. Dean had asked him straight out if he was happy with Dean. Cas said yes, he was very happy. Dean had asked him to tell him if he was ever unhappy, but Cas had reassured him that he was the only man he wanted because he made Cas feel special and important. He'd never felt like that with anybody. Other people made him feel either like a slut or their property. But not Dean. It had made Dean very happy to hear and he couldn't help himself but had gone out to buy a pair of Converse for Cas. They were striped black and white. Cas had loved them; they matched his striped t-shirt that he'd worn the day before he chattet up Dean.

Dean looked at Cas. It gave him a thrill to know that if he wanted to he could yank the sweat pants down and...well... He grabbed the waistband of the pants and pulled Cas in for a slow kiss. His fingers went behind the waistband, teasing the soft skin on Cas' stomach. Cas hummed against his mouth, put his hands on Dean's hips and pressed up against him. Yes, he could pull those pants down and...Dean sighed into the kiss making Cas pull back and look at him, bemused.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" he asked. Dean smiled and said: "Oh, you know..."

"Mhmm..", Cas said with an eyebrow raised.

Later in the afternoon, Cas was on his knees in front of the sofa, body lying on the seat, Dean on top of him with his arms under his chest and holding on to his shoulders while he fucked him ferociously. Cas liked it hard. Ever since the time Dean had spent an eternity on satisfying Cas he had spent many times trying to convince Cas that he could be quick about it.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating snacks and fruit. Cas had practically moved in when they'd been together four weeks. His shoes had slowly started to migrate over to Dean's, which Dean found puzzling because he knew Cas went home with shoes on. Then it was some of his t-shirts and one day Dean had come home to find Cas' guitar next to his own. After that, he'd asked Cas to move in; they were together all the time anyway. Cas had thought about it for a couple of days and had decided Dean was a decent enough guy. Anyway, his own place wasn't exactly great. He'd moved his few belongings in the day after and when they'd gone to celebrate in the bedroom that same evening, Dean had been surprised when Cas had taken the white silk cords out. Cas had brought the metal eyes with him and had screwed them into the wall. Dean thought his life had taken a bit of a surreal turn and when Cas brought up the mirrors for the ceiling he really didn't know what to say. But as their life had settled and they had found their rutine, Dean had relaxed and now enjoyed the bit of kinkyness Cas had brought into his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**My brain can't contain the plotlines for all the fics I'm writing right now, so this will be the last chapter of this one. At least for now. I feel ideas flooding my brain as I write this so maybe there will be a PS. Thanks for reading and commenting and suporting. I'll try to have Cas' POV up as soon as possible. **

**Let's go out with a bang. :P**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

Sunday morning, Dean and Cas ate a lazy breakfast and tried to decide what they should do for the day. Cas knew what he wanted to do, he said and smiled lewdly at Dean.

"Hmm...," Dean said.

"You're not interested?" Cas asked surprised.

"No, I am, I just remembered something. Something you said you would tell me."

"What?" Cas asked.

"How you got the money for your guitar."

"Oh...," Cas said and went quiet.

"The thing is," Dean said, "since you're so secretive about it I've come up with some wild theories of my own."

"Oh, like what?" Cas asked and smiled, amused.

"Like maybe you prostituted yourself or sold a kidney."

Cas laughed. "And how do you feel about me doing those things?"

Dean stared at him. "Did you do any of those things?" he asked.

"No, but I would still like to know how you feel about me doing them."

"Well...selling a kidney is illegal and I don't like the idea of you selling yourself."

"Alright."

"So?" Dean said impatiently.

"Please don't freak out."

"Alright, I promise I won't freak out," Dean said and sighed.

"I, er...I sold my sperm." Cas looked intently at Dean to see how he would react.

"You what?"

"Sold my sperm," Cas said slowly.

"Sold?"

"My sperm," Cas finished.

Dean was quiet for a long time and Cas was starting to get nervous.

"Dean?" he said.

Dean moved his lips like he was going to say something but no sound came out. Eventually he found the words.

"Do you mean to say that you have a kid...or kids...somewhere out there?" He pointed to the world.

"I don't know. They don't tell people if they use their sperm. Are you mad?"

Dean's lips moved again, then he finally managed to say: "I...don't know how I feel."

"I'm sorry. I only did it a few times. I really wanted the guitar so I could start a band and working for it was just taking too long..."

Dean took in a long breath. He smiled forcefully. "It's fine. It's fine. You couldn't know we would meet each other." He looked defeated.

Cas grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry," he said looking pained.

Dean squeezed his hand and said: "Really, it's fine. It's just not what I'd expected."

"Bet you wish I _had_ sold a kidney," Cas said and smiled but stopped when Dean gave him a look. "Alright. Too soon to make jokes," he said.

* * *

><p>Later, Dean took a shower and couldn't get the thought of Cas having a kid out of his mind. He couldn't blame Cas for what he had done. There were people out there who weren't able to have children and Dean was happy they could get help, but he couldn't help thinking what the child would look like. If it would have big blue eyes and a cheeky smile. Dean had never thought about having children. He knew things were changing and more gay men had children by way of surrogate mothers but he had never though that option would be for him. Now he wondered. He turned off the water and grabbed for the towel. Except it was gone. He looked out behind the shower curtain. Yes, it was gone. He was sure he had put up a new one. He did occasionally forget when he was in a hurry but he absolutely knew he had remembered today.<p>

"Cas," he called. There was no reply.

He swallowed a profanity and stepped out of the shower. He would have to use the small one by the sink then. But that was gone too. Dean looked around the bathroom. There were no towels at all! This had to be Cas' work. He went to the wardrobe where they kept the towels only to see that the shelf was empty of towels. So. It was a game then. He went into the kitchen and saw Cas standing in front of the kitchen table, where he had stacked all the towels.

When he heard Dean coming he said: "Oh, Dean, I'm just going through the towels to check if we need to replace any of them." When he caught sight of a wet and naked Dean he said: "Maybe you should go and get dried up. You're dripping all over the floor."

Dean grabbed the tea towel, held it by two corners and twirled it around. Then he flicked the end at Cas' thigh, making a red mark from the towel on his light grey sweat pants.

"Ouch!" Cas shouted. "Hey! That hurt!"

"I thought you wanted to play," Dean said, staring intently at him.

Cas stood for a couple of seconds looking at him while he rubbed his leg. Dean could see his brain working, trying to figure out what his next move should be. He realized Cas had been expecting another reaction from Dean and he felt satisfied that he hadn't been that predictable. Then Cas grabbed the other tea towel but before he could twirl it Dean had already gotten another flick in.

"Ah!" Cas cried, then tried to retribute. Since Dean was naked there was nothing to lessen the blow and he got a big red burn mark on his thigh.

"Ouch! You brat!" he yelled, clearly in a lot of pain.

Cas looked like he felt sorry for him and Dean used that moment of wavering to throw his arms around him, holding him in place.

"New tactics, Winchester. Very impressive," Cas tried to sound cool and in control but Dean was much stronger than him and it didn't take him long to wrestle the tea towel away from him. Then he picked him up, threw him across his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. He threw him on the bed and before Cas had time to do anything he found himself tied up by the silk cords. He looked at Dean and smiled devilishly, arms straining a little against the cords.

"I'm all wet and cold now. Just because you took my towel," Dean said and sat on the edge of the bed to catch his breath. Cas was completely still, anticipating what Dean would do next. He had never been tied up before and Dean had often thought he should try it so he knew how the other person felt.

"Would you like me to lick you dry?" Cas asked, enticingly and smiled at him.

Dean thought for a moment. That actually didn't sound bad. But he would have to untie him for that and that was out of the question.

"No, I have another way of getting warmed up in mind," he said.

"Oh?" Cas said, still smiling.

"But first I have to get dry." He got off the bed and went to the kitchen, leaving Cas on the bed. He took his time towelling himself down. Then he poured himself a cup of coffee and found the rest of the cake from the day before. Chocolate, Cas' favourite. "Hmmm...," he said and took a bite. Then he washed it down with a sip of coffee. "Hey Cas, this cake is really good. I can understand why you like it so much," he called towards the bedroom. There was no answer. Dean felt a little unsure. He wasn't used to being in charge of someone who was tied up. He didn't want to drag it out so long it wasn't sexy anymore. He put the cake on a plate and took it with him back to Cas. He was still on the bed, looking at Dean when he came in. Dean went over and sat on the bed again, putting the plate of cake on the bedside table. Cas followed it with his eyes.

Dean leaned down and kissed him, then started licking his neck. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and realized Cas had bit him.

"Argh!" he said and pulled away, rubbing at the sore spot.

"You ate my cake?" Cas asked.

Dean looked at him. "You bit me!"

"You ate my cake," Cas said.

Dean demonstratively reached over and took the plate. Then he took another bite of the cake and made sounds to show how good it was. Cas' eyes were burning; with what, Dean couldn't decide. Lust for sex or lust for cake.

"This is really good," Dean said, mouth full of cake. He only left a small bite and put the plate back.

"If you behave, maybe I'll let you have the last bite," Dean said, immediately regretting his choice of words.

"Well, I've had the first bite so why not?" Cas said dryly.

Dean had to gain back control of the situation so he started to run his fingers up and down Cas' body. He suddenly noticed the bulge in his pants. So then, he was aroused by being tied up. Points for Dean. He decided to call him on it and yanked his sweat pants down.

"Hmmm," Dean said with a satisfied smile and looked at Cas' hard cock.

Cas closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, what have we here," Dean said and knelt beside Cas. He started stroking him slowly, making him sigh, but only for a moment. Then he let him go again and straddled Cas. He was feeling a little dizzy. Being bossy in bed was so not like him, he usually left that to Cas, but he couldn't stop now. He crawled all the way up so Cas could suck him off. They'd never tried that before and Dean had to scoot up quite close to his head, making sure he could still breathe. Cas willingly swallowed his cock and did his best to take him as far down as he could. He was moving his head up and down on the pillow and when Dean started to thrust into his mouth carefully he could take him in further. Dean was transfixed. Cas' lips were redenning, Dean's cock was throbbing and glistening with saliva and the sight of it disappearing with each thrust was almost too much. Dean couldn't help going a little further and a little faster.

"Mmmm...," Cas said but still took him down. Then he held his head in place on an up movement and Dean understood he wanted to keep him in. He moved forward and Cas rested his tongue against his shaft and swallowed. Dean had to close his eyes. "Fuck," he whispered.

Cas moved his head back down again and his eyes went up to meet Dean's. As Cas took him in again and swallowed twice he kept looking at Dean, whose mouth was open and gasping at the sight and the feel, his right hand cubbing Cas' head. Cas looked at him submissively and Dean ran his thumb down his cheek. Cas was waiting for Dean to decide when they would move things along. After a minute or so he did. He gave Cas a long kiss to let him know he had been a good boy, then he crawled back down Cas' body, kissing as he was going. When he came to his stomach he found it wet with pre-cum. His cock was standing up and leaking profusely. Dean was surprised. He hadn't expected Cas to be so into this.

He started to suck him off and unleashed a flurry of moans, groans and oh, fuck, yeah's. Dean was about to burst and he quickly slicked himself up and pushed into Cas without any preparation other than a blob of lube. Cas pulled his legs up to his chest and moaned loudly as Dean slid inside. Dean held on to Cas' shins and folded his legs further down towards his body. It gave him full access and he could easily angle himself so he was hitting Cas' prostate. He took him hard and quick and Cas kept begging for more. Dean was seeing white and his head began to spin as he was loosing oxygen from the quick and heavy breathing. He came with a loud cry and spilled inside Cas, who, he realized when he got his sight back, was already done. He had come without being touched, the mere touch of his prostate enough.

Dean gave a few more thrusts to calm himself down, then he rolled over on the bed and groaned loudly.

"Holy crap!" he managed to get out. "We have to do this more often."

Cas was completely quiet but after a couple of minutes he said with a weak voice: "Can I have my cake now?"

Dean laughed out loud. He got up and untied Cas, slowly bringing his arms down, making the blood rush back. Then he got the cake and gave it to Cas. They lay for a long time, stroking each other's backs and arms. Cas ran a finger over the bite mark on Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry I bit you," he said.

Dean smiled. "You're forgiven. But I don't think it's something I'll want to bring into our sex life in the future," he said.

"Noted."

Dean checked out the bruises on Cas' thigh. Cas flinched a little when he touched them. He had a big bruise himself from where Cas had hit him with the tea towel.

They agreed on a truce and went to get something to eat.

"Aren't you curious about your possible child?" Dean couldn't help asking.

"What?" Cas asked. He had completely forgotten about that in the midst of the great sex.

"Don't you wonder what it looks like?" Dean asked.

"Dean. I haven't thought about it. It was a business transaction. Nothing more."

Dean was silent.

"Do you wonder?" Cas asked. He looked at Dean with surprise.

"Well, I love you. And hearing that you could possibly have a child...yes, it makes me wonder."

"Oh," Cas said.

"A lot of gay men have children nowadays," Dean said, making Cas look at him quickly.

"Wait." Cas rubbed his forehead. "You're not saying you want to have children, are you?"

"Well, not now, but maybe some day."

When Cas didn't say anything Dean panicked and said: "Please don't leave me."

Cas looked at him. "I'm not going to leave you," he said. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I've just managed to convince you that a relationship is a good thing and I don't want to push you away by forcing the idea of children on you."

Cas chuckled a little. Then he took Dean's hand and said: "Dean, I love you. I'm not going anywhere, but I can't really see myself having children. At least not now. I'm only in my early 20s and I want to live a little before I even consider settling down with such a big responsibility as children."

Dean squeezed his hand tightly. "I understand. I won't mention it again." He kissed Cas and thought they were done talking about it but when they were watching a movie in the evening, Cas said: "I'm not saying I'm against having children all together. Just so you know."

Dean felt warm inside. He kissed Cas on the temple. "Alright," he said, and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we leave the boys. At least for now. Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
